


What's Been Said Between You Heart and Mine

by KatLoveFanFic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLoveFanFic/pseuds/KatLoveFanFic
Summary: Voyager's new couple Seven and B'Elanna attend the annual holiday party together for the first time. They discuss their feelings for each other and then sneak away to be intimate.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	What's Been Said Between You Heart and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Star Trek Voyager. All spelling errors are mine.
> 
> This fic was inspired by my Turbolift chapter in "Everywhere But the Kitchen Sink" but can be read as a standalone. This is my first Seven/B'Elanna fic, I hope you all enjoy it!

“Hello, B’Elanna and Seven,” Neelix said to Seven of Nine and B’Elanna, “are you enjoying the holiday party this evening? Your first party as a couple, you must be having so much fun!”

Seven resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“We have, Neelix,” B’Elanna answered for both of them. “You’ve done a wonderful job organizing this year, as always!

“Yes,” Seven replied, “the decorations are,” Seven paused, trying to think of an appropriate word, “aesthetically pleasing.”

B’Elanna snorted and quickly covered her mouth.

“Well,” Neelix replied, oblivious to B’Elanna’s outburst, “No one has ever said my decorations were aesthetically pleasing before, so I will take that as a compliment!”

“As it was intended, Neelix,” Seven replied. She looked at B’Elanna and she could tell she was trying not to laugh.

“Well then,” Neelix said cheerfully, “have fun, you two lovebirds!” He walked away and B’Elanna snorted when he was out of earshot.

“Aesthetically pleasing?” B’Elanna asked incredulously, “really, Seven?”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “I was being sincere, B’Elanna. The decorations are aesthetically pleasing, albeit a little generic.”

B’Elanna laughed, and it made Seven’s heart flutter. B’Elanna was beautiful when she laughed, and it pleased Seven whenever she made B’Elanna happy.

“You’re not wrong,” she agreed, “they are generic. But generic decorations aside, are you having a good time, Seven?”

Seven paused uncomfortably. “I admit I am feeling some...discomfort, with this social gathering,” she confessed, “as I do with most social gatherings. However, I am feeling significantly less discomfort while I am in your company, B’Elanna.”

B’Elanna smiled and slid her arm around Seven’s waist.

“That may be the nicest compliment anyone has ever paid me, Seven,” B’Elanna told her with a smile, “And we don’t have to stay, you know. We can leave anytime if you are not having fun.

“I am not having fun,” Seven admitted, “at least, not yet. I have been studying human celebratory customs, and it is possible I will have more fun if we dance.”

“Well then,” B’Elanna said playfully as she took Seven’s hand, “let’s find out.” She pulled her onto the edge of the dance floor and took her in her arms. “Would you like me to lead?”

“I would prefer to lead, if that is agreeable to you,” Seven replied, “I would like to practice for future social gatherings.”

“Future social gatherings?” B’Elanna said curiously, “you’re already thinking ahead to future ones?”

“I am, B’Elanna,” Seven replied seriously as she took the lead, “and I would like to be prepared for them,” Seven paused, then shyly added “because I would like to attend them with you.”

B’Elanna’s cheeks grew rosy. “I would like to attend them with you, too, Seven,” she said quietly.

Seven held B’Elanna’s gaze, then leaned forward and kissed her gently. B’Elanna’s lips were warm and gentle and Seven felt herself getting lost in them. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out something she’d been wanting to say for weeks now:

“I love you, B’Elanna.”

She felt B’Elanna stiffen and she immediately regretted saying it. She’d been learning about how to interpret a partner’s body language and knew that this response was likely not a good one.

“I am sorry, B’Elanna,” she said hastily, “I believe I have made you uncomfortable and should not have said…”

“No, you didn’t make me uncomfortable,” B’Elanna interrupted quickly. Seven looked at her skeptically. “Alright, hearing you say that did make me uncomfortable,” B’Elanna admitted reluctantly, “but it’s not what you think. I just wasn’t expecting you to say that, and it caught me off guard.”

“I apologize for catching you off guard,” Seven said sincerely, “I will refrain from saying ‘I love you’ in the future.”

“No, Seven, you can still say it!” B’Elanna insisted, “I liked hearing you say it, I’m just...I’m not ready to say it back to you yet.”

Seven felt a wave of panic wash over her. “Do you not share my feelings, B’Elanna?” she asked fearfully.

B’Elanna bit her lip nervously. “I share them,” she confessed quietly, “I absolutely share them. It’s just...saying ‘I love you’ is very hard for me, Seven. I promise you, one day I will say it. I’m just not there yet.” She paused. “Do you mind waiting here for a moment? I’m going to ask the Doctor to sing a song that might explain this better than I can.”

Seven stared at B’Elanna with confusion, then her face softened and she nodded. “That would be acceptable, B’Elanna,” she said, “I shall wait here.”

“Would either of you like some hot chocolate?” Neelix asked as he walked by with a tray. They both accepted, then Seven watched B’Elanna walking away to speak to the doctor. He was singing a song about winter and marshmallows and Seven hoped B’Elanna’s song wasn’t so overly-festive. She blew on her hot chocolate and took a sip, then turned just in time to see Captain Janeway spilling a mug of hot chocolate on herself. She watched Neelix apologizing profusely and the Captain laughing lightly and then quickly leaving. She’d spoken to the Captain earlier in the evening and observed that she seemed unhappy, but now she seemed almost jubilant, and Seven wondered what might have happened to improve her mood.

“OK,” B’Elanna said as she reappeared, “I spoke to the Doctor and he said he’d sing it next.” She noticed a brown puddle on the floor and looked at Seven quizzically. “Why is there hot chocolate on the floor?”

“The Captain spilled it,” Seven told her, relieved to have something else to talk about, “then she left quickly, I’m assuming to change her clothes. It was very strange, B’Elanna. I believe she spilled the beverage intentionally. She seemed quite pleased about it, actually.”

“She probably did it so she could go have sex with Chakotay,” B’Elanna said matter-of-factly, “I doubt we’ll be seeing them again tonight.”

Seven frowned and looked at the puddle. “An interesting means of escaping a social gathering,” Seven observed. She turned to B’Elanna and looked at her seriously. “I must remember this for the future.” She raised an eyebrow at B’Elanna, signaling that she was joking, and B’Elanna laughed.

“I will have to remember it too,” B’Elanna said with a smile. Seven smiled back, then turned to watch the Doctor announce the next song.

“I had a special request for this song,” the Doctor said into the microphone, “an Earth song from the year 1988, written by Paul Overstreet and Don Schlitz. It is called, ‘When You Say Nothing at All.’” The Doctor began singing and B’Elanna looked at Seven with trepidation.

“I hope this explains what I was talking about,” B’Elanna said nervously. She paused and held out of her hand. “Dance with me, Seven?” she asked quietly.

Seven swallowed and nodded. She set their hot chocolates on a nearby table, then took B’Elanna’s hand and pulled her into the arms. She held B’Elanna close and listened carefully to the song's lyrics. It was a beautiful song about being able to see someone’s love for you without them saying a word, and Seven began to comprehend what B’Elanna had been trying to say. B’Elanna wasn’t ready to tell Seven she loved her yet, but after hearing this song, Seven knew that she did.

B’Elanna looked up at her with shiny eyes, pleading eyes. “Please,” she said, “tell me you understand, Seven.”

“I understand, B’Elanna,” Seven whispered gently, “I understand now.”

B’Elanna’s eyes overflowed, then she smiled happily at Seven. “I’m glad,” she told her, then she kissed Seven softly. She pulled back and took a ragged breath, then said in a shaky voice “I do love you, Seven, even if I’m not good at saying it.”

Seven started into B’Elanna’s eyes and felt like she couldn’t breathe. B’Elanna loved her. There was no doubt now. Seven knew she would remember this moment for the rest of her life.

“I love you too, B’Elanna,” Seven whispered, then she leaned down and kissed her deeply. The kisses were warm, passionate, and Seven felt the electricity building between them. B’Elanna slid her tongue into Seven’s mouth and pulled Seven closer, causing Seven’s knees to feel weak. Seven felt herself getting wet and knew it meant she was aroused. She liked the feeling and wanted to take B’Elanna somewhere private so they could experience the feeling together. She and B’Elanna hadn’t had sex yet, but feeling B’Elanna’s tongue in her mouth and her nipples hardening through her dress while she pressed against her made Seven feel overwhelmed with need.

“B’Elanna,” Seven moaned softly, “would you be displeased with me if I were to intentionally spill hot chocolate on your dress?”

B’Elanna kissed her hard and then pulled back. “Are you telling me you’d like an excuse to leave?” she breathed.

“Yes,” Seven whispered urgently.

B’Elanna kissed her again, then grabbed Seven’s wrist and dragged her off the dance floor.

“No excuse is necessary,” she said in a low voice, “let’s go.”

They left the holodeck and rushed down the corridor to the nearest turbolift. When the doors closed Seven slammed B’Elanna against the wall and kissed her hungrily.

“Halt turbolift,” Seven ordered. It stopped moving and Seven stared intensely into B’Elanna’s eyes.

“I want to start pleasuring you now, B’Elanna,” she said darkly, “would you like that?”

“Yes please,” B’Elanna moaned, then she gasped when Seven grabbed her wrist hard and yanked it to her mouth.

“I have not done this before, B’Elanna,” she breathed, “please tell me if I am doing it incorrectly.” She growled, then sniffed from B’Elanna’s wrist down to her elbow. B’Elanna growled back at her and let Seven sniff her arm the rest of the way. Seven grabbed B’Elanna’s face and kissed her hard. She slid her tongue against B’Elanna’s and pushed down the top of B’Elanna’s dress, exposing the tips of her nipples. Seven squeezed B’Elanna’s breasts, then leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth. She sucked it and flicked her tongue against it, making B’Elanna moan and writhe against the wall.

“Seven,” B’Elanna cried, “you told me you hadn’t done this before, where did you learn to do all this?”

“I’ve been studying different pleasure techniques,” Seven replied as she tweaked B’Elanna’s nipples, “through a combination of reading and simulations on the holodeck.” She tugged at a nipple with her teeth and B’Elanna gave a low, guttural growl.

“You had holosex,” B’Elanna said through clenched teeth, then growled again when Seven bit her other nipple.

“Yes,” Seven replied darkly, kneeling before B’Elanna and pushing the bottom of her dress up to her thighs. “So I could learn to please you when the time came.”

“Well, it’s certainly paid off,” she moaned. Seven teased her over her underwear and could feel her getting damp.

“Perhaps we should continue this in your quarters,” Seven said, “others may wish to use the turbolift, and I do not want us to be discovered.”

“No!” B’Elanna growled, “I want your mouth on me NOW!”

“That would be unwise, B’Elanna,” Seven said, “we cannot stay here for long, we will be discovered and I cannot guarantee I can give you an orgasm in such a short amount of time.”

“You can,” B’Elanna hissed, “trust me! Please, put your fucking mouth on me!”

Seven could smell B’Elanna’s arousal and felt overpowered with desire. “Very well,” she agreed, “but only for a moment. We cannot stay here all night.” She pulled down B’Elanna’s underwear and ran her tongue over B’Elanna’s labia. She licked and licked, then pushed back the folds and gasped at what she saw.

“You have two clitorisises,” Seven breathed in fascination.

“Redundant Klingon organs,” B’Elanna explained, panting heavily, “now do you see what I mean?”

“I do,” Seven replied with wonder, then ran her tongue over them in a full, long lick. She lapped and lapped them, then slid two fingers inside B’Elanna and thrust them in and out while she continued licking. B’Elanna came hard and rocked her hips against Seven’s mouth while she grabbed the wall and groaned loudly. Her knees gave out and she sank slowly down the wall. Seven helped lower her to the floor and they leaned against each other breathing heavily.

“Fuck, Seven,” B’Elanna breathed, “I don’t know what holo program you used, but that was fucking amazing!”

“I am glad you approve,” Seven replied, “and I suspect the rest of the ship is aware of your approval, as well.”

“There’s not much we can do about that now,” B’Elanna said with a shrug, then rose to her feet and adjusted her dress. “Who knows, maybe my approval will inspire others to have hot sex in the turbolift.”

“I had not considered that,” Seven said thoughtfully, “perhaps we should disembark and let another couple have a turn?”

B’Elanna laughed out loud and gave Seven her hand. “Perhaps we should disembark,” she said as she helped Seven to her feet. “I, for one, would like to continue this elsewhere. There are still some things I’d like to show YOU!”

“Resume turbolift!” Seven said quickly, her whole body tingling with anticipation. She pulled B’Elanna in for a kiss and took her hand when the turbolift doors opened.

“Come, B’Elanna,” Seven said, leading her down the corridor. They arrived at B’Elanna’s quarters and the doors hissed open.

“I am eager for the lessons that await me,” Seven said with anticipation.

B’Elanna growled and yanked Seven inside. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
